What if Jackson had seen something in the camera
by lukebb
Summary: This is a Jackson/Scott story but will also include some mentions of Sterek. I love both of those pairings but especially Jackson/Scott. So remember when Jackson tried to "document his history" and got disappointed? well this is the sexy/scandalous version of what I think should have happened.


**What if: Jackson saw something…**

Jackson couldn't think or breath he was so mad. He watched the tape, waiting for the shift or transformation, or whatever the hell Derek called it to happen but it never did. He threw the camera to the floor not caring if it broke.

"Jackson? What is? What happened?" His mom asked worriedly from the other side of his bedroom door.

Jackson was about to answer when he saw something in the corner of his eye. Looking back to the camera he'd just thrown, he saw someone…something come on the screen of the camera.

"Jackson?" His mother yelled again, this time with more urgency.

"Mom I'm fine! Nothing happened!" He yelled back hoping she would leave him alone. He rewound the tape to go back to when the shadowed figure first stepped into his room. Looking closely at the screen with squinted eyes he could only make out that it was definitely a guy by the way he was dressed, but with hair covering his face and arms. Just as he was about to give up on finding out who exactly it was, the person turned and looked directly at the camera.

It took all of Jackson's will to not throw the camera again out of fear. The werewolf's eyes glowed with a solid, golden color. Now he knew who it was but the real question was why was Scott McCall not only in his room but why was he going over to his laundry basket and taking a pair of his dirty underwear? Jackson knew McCall could be weird but he didn't think he was stalker weird!

Jackson debated what he should do and finally after much argument with himself, decided he'd go confront the little freak and get to the bottom of this. So he rushed to get dressed and catch McCall before school.

The car ride over to McCall's was short but Jackson felt like it took an eternity. He couldn't stop feeling angry and disappointed that he hadn't shifted. He wanted the power, the strength, he craved it…needed it. It was all he could think about while driving his porsche to his new stalkers house. He looked down to the clock on the dashboard of his car and realized it was probably way too early to go see Scott, he'd most likely still be sleeping. Just as Jackson came to this realization he saw someone walking on the side of the road. He turned the headlights of his car on making the person turn around in surprise. He shouldn't have been so surprised at who it was but when he saw the confused look on Scott's face as he pulled up next to him he realized it wasn't that strange. After all Scott was a werewolf and it had just been a full moon last night.

"Get in McCall," Jackson said rolling down the passenger side window of his car, "we've got a lot to talk about."

"And why exactly would I want to hear anything you have to say?" Scott questioned.

"Well for one, I know you were in my room last night, and don't even think about lying," Jackson threatened, "I caught it all on tape, besides I'm pretty sure that's my favorite underwear hanging out of your back pocket."

Scott reached to his backside and jumped as his hands came in contact with the piece of fabric hanging out of the pocket of his jeans. "Listen Jackson, I have no idea why I have these but I swear I wasn't in your room last night. At least I didn't mean to be." He didn't know why but for some reason Jackson believed Scott.

"Ugh, just get in, I'll give you a ride home." Jackson said giving in to his conscience. He could see the conflict on Scott's face as he debated telling the other to go screw himself but instead just swallowed his pride and got into the fancy sports car.

"Ok, so here's how this is gonna work," Jackson stated, "you're going to tell me why I'm not turning into a werewolf or I'm going to drive all the way to the edge of town and leave you there. Got it?"

"Jackson I've only been a werewolf for a couple months, I have no idea why you wouldn't turn. All I know is that Derek said it just doesn't register in some peoples bodies." Jackson kept his eyes locked on Scott's making sure the supernatural wasn't holding anything back. Once he was thoroughly convinced that he wasn't he pulled back into the road and started in the direction of Scott's house.

"Are you sure your not just still in transition? I mean maybe the blood didn't have enough time to spread before the full moon." Scott suggested.

Jackson considered Scott's words before asking,"Could you do all your…wolf things before your first shift?"

"I've never really thought about it, but yeah I guess I could. Being able to hear, and smell all the things around me came almost instantly." Scott replied, his nerves finally starting to calm as his conversation with Jackson started weeping less hostile. "Why? Can you do that stuff? I mean the smelling."

"I don't know McCall! I don't exactly go around sniffing through peoples dirty laundry like you do!" Jackson yelled getting irritated by the other mans questions.

"Fuck you Whittemore! I don't even remember doing that! Besides, _you're_ the one that needs _my _help. Not the other way around." Scott exclaimed, his eyes shifting to a bright shade of gold as he allowed anger to overcome his body.

"Fuck, Scott just chill! I swear if you tear up the leather seats I'll run you over like the dog you are!" Jackson threatened trying to hide his fear as Scott's claws extended out.

Scott wanted nothing more than to rip Jackson's throat out but as he looked at his face he instantly felt terrible for being able to cause so much fear in anyone, especially Jackson. "I'm sorry." Scott said, clenching his fists in an attempt to stop himself from shifting.

Jackson let out a sigh of relief, seeing Scott's hands and face go back to normal. The last thing he needed was to explain to his parents why there were giant claw marks on his car. "I'm sorry too, it's just…never mind, forget it."

"Okay why don't we test you. You know, see if your senses are stronger," Scott suggested."Pull over."

Jackson listened to Scott, hoping he was right and that the change would still happen. He pulled over at a dip in the road, hating the sound the unpaved dirt made as he drove over it. "How exactly are we going to do that?"

"Well, come on let's get out of the car. There's more to smell that way, and all we have to do is see if you can smell what I can." Scott explained while opening the door and stepping out into the chilled dawn air. Jackson followed close behind as Scott walked deeper into the dimly lit forest trying to get as far from the road as he could, that way there'd be less distractions.

"Ok this is good enough. Now tell me what you see." Scott said looking towards Jackson.

Jackson looked around seeing all the obvious things you see in a forest, trees, dirt, bugs. Nothing special. "McCall this isn't gonna work." Jackson said with a depressing sigh.

"You're trying too hard. Don't look for something specifically, just look around. Look for things you couldn't see before." Scott said, stepping out of Jackson's view so he didn't have any distractions.

Jackson tried again, first looking at the ground seeing only the obvious things once again. "Take a deep breath." Scott suggested. He listened to Scott inhaling deeply, filling his lungs with the fresh forest air, and thats when it hit him. The smell. He could smell all the different types of trees that he didn't know what to call because he'd never noticed that there was any difference between them but he could see now. Each one of the leaves on the tree had a different shape, smell, and color.

Scott could see the glow in Jackson's face as he connected with his wolf. His eyes turned gold, almost the exact same way Scott's did only a couple shades darker, almost ambery. It was as amazing to see as it was for Jackson to feel it. Feel the activation of his wolf manifest inside of every single one of his cells.

"Scott. I can feel it." Jackson said in awe, reaching behind him and grabbing Scott's hand. Scott took in a sharp breath upon feeling Jackson's hand grab his. It wasn't something either of them expected but they both felt oddly…complete, with the other so close.

Jackson turned around, his fingers still wound tightly with Scott's and for the first time since meeting Scott, he felt something other than anger or jealousy for the werewolf. He looked into Scott's brown eyes and what happened next surprised both of the mans. Jackson quickly pushed Scott against the nearest tree pushing his lips against the others. Scott's eyes were wide with surprise as Jackson continued to attack his lips, but he soon gave in taking in the scent of the man, he started responding to the kiss, pushing his lips as urgently to Jackson's as he did to him. He could feel the heat coming off Jackson's body as they started to grind into each other with need.

They unlatched from each others lips, both too out of breath to continue but that didn't stop either of them from continuing to grind into one another. Jackson moved his lips down from Scott's lips to his jaw and from there to his collarbone, stopping for a moment to leave a hickey on the panting mans neck. They could each feel the others erection through their jeans as they continued to dry hump against the tree.

Losing his balance, Scott fell to the floor taking Jackson with him as they continued their foreplay on the ground covered with dirt and fallen leaves.

Scott woke up later that day laying with his head rested on a sleeping Jackson's bare, muscular chest. He thought back earlier that morning, the sharp pain he felt from Jackson entering him that was soon after, drowned out by the intense pleasure it brought him to have the other man so close to him, filling him so completely. It was one of the most miraculous feelings he;d ever had despite whom it had come from. He looked up at Jackson's peaceful face and hoped that he wouldn't freak out when he woke up. After all Jackson was the one who initiated the events of the morning. Come to think of it Scott could't believe he was so calm about what had happened last night. He didn't know why but lying here with Jackson, listening to him breathing, made Scott feel a way he hadn't felt even when he was with Allison. Now that he thought about it it made him feel exactly the same way that Stiles had said he felt after his first time being with Derek. Like there was nothing better in the world. Like anything was possible when you were with the person. It's what he and Stiles had craved there entire life, they felt it with there parents and with each other a little bit but it was nothing like when Scott was with Jackson or when Stiles was with Derek.


End file.
